


*SAVE*

by Kimber_Prime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choice, Choose your fate, Consequences, Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber_Prime/pseuds/Kimber_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends have been turned into Lost Souls, but you only have the power to SAVE one...</p><p>Who will you choose, and what will the consequences be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Since almost everyone in the Underground came to the barrier the one you save will be one of the only few left.  
> \- The barrier will be destroyed.  
> \- You can only reset by dying.

* But...

* Maybe, with what little power you have...

* You can SAVE something else.

* However...

* Choose carefully.

* You can only SAVE one

You begin to cry. How are you supposed to choose just one to save? You care about all of them. 

After crying for a few minutes you’ve made your decision and head towards them, SAVE button ready.

ACT > SAVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> This story requires you to make the ultimate decision: who will you save.
> 
> I will be writing a chapter on the possible aftermath of each decision that you make, so you get to choose which chapter to go to and see the consequences of your decision.
> 
> Choose carefully.
> 
>  
> 
> *I will probably upload all different options at the same time once I've finished them, and they will be in alphabetic order.


	2. Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have chosen to save Alphys.

"H-Hello? A-Are you alright?" you can hear a voice say, and as you open your eyes you are greeted by the sight of Alphys standing over you. She had obviously been crying.

'I'm fine Alphys' you sign at her while getting up. 'I'm sorry...'

"I-It wasn't your f-fault" she replies while starting to cry again, obviously distressed about the outcome. You quickly embrace her and she just stands there for a few minutes.

"C-Could I get some alone t-time? I need t-to process this...' She asks as she gently pushes you away.

'Of course' you reply.

"I-I'll be at m-my lab..." she says quietly as she walks off and you simply watch her go, wondering if you made the right decision.

You wander up to the surface, watching the setting sun for a few minutes while you think about everything that has happened.

Alphys had never been the most confident or stable person and now the one person she really cared about, Undyne, was gone...

You suddenly realise that you've made a mistake and quickly run off towards the lab; you should have stayed with Alphys to let her know she was not alone.

The door is closed when you arrive and you try your best to open it. It takes a long time and the help of a fallen branch to finally pry the door open far enough to finally get into the lab.

There is no sign of the scientist anywhere as you enter so you run around the building checking the ground floor as well as up the stairs, until you finally dash into the bathroom and take the elevator down to the true lab.

'Why is the elevator so slow?!' You cry in your mind, desperate to reach the scientist before something bad happens to her.

As soon as the elevator stops you rush outside and look around. Alphys isn't there, but as you move to start searching the multiple rooms and corridors your eyes are drawn to the chips machine; there is a note stuck to it and you recognise the familair handwriting from the last time you came here.

It reads:  
Hey. Thanks for saving me, it means a lot to me. But... there is nothing left for me now. Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Asgore... They were the only ones who still believed in me and now they're gone. I was in love with Undyne but I... I don't want to suffer anymore so I'm going to end it... Farewell, and thanks for everything.

You drop the note to the ground and start running around the lab, stumbling across Lemonbread and Reaperbird along the way. You were not expecting the Amalgamates to still be here but you assume that they still remain due to them not coming to the barrier with everyone else.

Reaperbird points out the direction that the scientist had dissapeared to after you ask them for help, and you quickly head in that direction.

Eventually the path led into the room with all the fridges and tables, and only one room was still ahead.

Walking up to it you carefully peer inside.

There is a figure near the back of the room, but you hardly recognise her. Staring in shock you cover your mouth as you take in her form.

Her skin appears to have melted and is dripping onto her coat, her tail a mere blob being dragged around on the ground behind her and her mouth almost melted shut.

What makes you cry even more than you already were are her eyes, the melting around it making it look like she was in constant dispair in a fashion similair to Snowdrake's mother.

As you continue to watch on her head slowly swings around in your direction.

'Alphys?' you sign, and in response the figure nods quietly. 'I'm so sorry!'

Moving forward you embrace the figure, soon realising that her whole body is wet and sticky. You find yourself unable to let go, yet don't care and simply cry into what's left of the scientist.

'I'm going to fix all this' you think inside your mind, unable to relay the message to Alphys with your hands stuck.

Leaning forward you bury your face into her, blocking off your air supply. Slowly you can feel your lungs empty of oxygen, your throat gasping desperately for more but finding none in the form around you.

'I'm sorry' is the last thought going through your mind as you pass out, a peaceful blackness overcoming you.

*RESET*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was inspired by the song "The Last Amalgamate" by RadixMusic.


	3. Asgore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have chosen to save Asgore.

"Human, are you alright?" you hear a gentle voice say and feel yourself being lifted off the ground.

Opening your eyes you find Asgore carrying you back towards the castle.

"Now, now, let's get you rested up" he gently coos as he carries you into the throne room and lowers you on the golden flowers.

'Thank you' you sign up at him and he gives you a small smile in return.

"I am aware of what happened back there, and I wish circumstances would have been different" he said to you, tears starting to form in his eyes. "My wife, my friends, and every monster in the Underground... Gone..."

You get up and walk over to the King, now sitting in his throne and crying freely, and climb onto his lap. He looks down at you suprised until you embrace him as best you can, your arms barely reaching his sides, and he quickly returns the gesture.

"Despite everything I have done you still decided to save me? I won't pretend that I understand what happened back there, but none of this is your fault child. I just wish that everyone..." he trailed off before continuing. "Asriel... Why did you do this...?"

Taking his hand you patiently waited for him to compose himself. "I don't understand how that was my son, or why he did what he did, but there's nothing we can do about that now."

He looked down at you with a sad smile. "I have failed as a King and a father, but I promise that I'll do everything I can to take care of you."

'I'd like that' you sign at him and his smile brightens. 

"I don't think we should go to the surface yet. I need time to..." he hesitates and you take his hand. 

'I understand and I know somewhere we can go. You need to see this anyway' you sign up at him with a sad smile.

Getting up off the throne you take his hand and start leading him away. You walk through the castle and into the Hotlands when you notice the River Person off to the side. They hadn't dissapeared like the rest and you quickly walk over, Asgore in tow, to get a ride to Snowdin.

The trip is peaceful but it also causes your mind to drift, making you think back to what had happened. All your other friends were gone... The thought brings tears back to your eyes and you sit closer to Asgore. He gently puts his arm around you as you sit in silence.

Once you reach Snowdin you lead him further, past the welcome sign and into the forest. Looking back at Asgore you can see the confused expression on his face, but you keep going until the familiar door comes into view.

The Ruins loom above as you move to the door and gently push it open. Asgore follows you inside and you close the door behind him.

As you go further into The Ruins and head up the stairs you can hear Asgore gasp slightly, finally recognising where he is.

"This... This is where Toriel lived. Wasn't it?"

You nod and embrace him, both of you crying again. 

"Thank you for showing me this" he finally says. "We will make these ruins our home until we head up to the surface. I think we will be happy here".

Even with tears running down your face you smile up at him.

You would miss your friends terribly, but you had a home and someone who cared about you. You were still uncertain if you'd made the right decision, but you were going to make the best of it.

Despite Asgore's plans to head to the surface you spend years living in the Ruins with him. He wasn't the best father, but he tried his best and you are grateful for that. 

Time flies by as you sit by the fire with Asgore telling you stories, and eating butterscotch pie together.

You live a happy life with your adoptive father until the day realisation hits you; you've been living in the Underground for all these years despite the barrier being broken so what was the point of the sacrifice everyone made?

You begin to cry slightly as you realise how foolish you've been all this time, forcing yourself and Asgore to live with the pain of losing everyone only for it to have meant nothing.

While Asgore is busy in the kitchen you quietly sneak down the stairs and through the corridoor below, exiting the ruins through the giant door. You keep walking till you reach Snowdin and take a left turn, heading straight afterwards until you reached the river.

A thin sheet of ice covered the whole river, but you could see the water flowing below it. Staring out at it for a few seconds you smile faintly before leaping forward, the ice beneath you breaking instanly on contact.

The water is freezing and you are immobilized by it instantly as you sink deeper and deeper into the water. Your lungs burn, desperate for oxygen after the initial shock caused you to exhale your current supply in a flurry of bubbles. However, you do not attempt to reach the surface until your reflexes kick in, trying to force you upwards. But you'd sunk down so deep that you'd never reach it in time even if you were trying.

As your vision fades to black you look at the sparkling water above you. Closing your eyes you think about how you'd never realised just how beautiful it is...

*RESET*


	4. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have chosen to save Papyrus.

“HUMAN? HUMAN?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

Opening your eyes you can see Papyrus hovering over you with a worried expression on his face, a tear streaming down his cheek.

‘I’m alright Papyrus’ you sign at him as you sit up. A slight dizziness washes over you, but Papyrus steadies you as you climb to your feet.

“OH GOOD!” he replies. “THE OTHERS DON’T SEEM TO BE HERE AT THE MOMENT, BUT THE BARRIER IS GONE SO WE CAN GO TO THE SURFACE!”

“WHY DON’T YOU GO FIND THE OTHERS? I’LL MEET YOU BACK IN SNOWDIN ALRIGHT?”

You’re slightly confused by his request but quickly agree. Tears are starting to form again and you don’t want Papyrus to see.

After Papyrus has left you cry freely for a while before slowly heading back towards Snowdin. There was no point in looking for the others, they were gone.

It was just you and Papyrus.

You reached Snowdin about an hour later and head straight for Papyrus and Sans’s house, going inside once you reach it. 

Papyrus is standing in the kitchen and comes over after hearing the door open.

“GREETINGS AGAIN HUMAN. YOU DIDN’T FIND THEM?” 

You shake your head 

“WOWIE THEY MUST BE REALLY GOOD AT HIDING. WORRY NOT HUMAN, I SHALL GO FIND THEM!”

With that announcement he walked out the door and left you alone in his house. You were about to follow after him when a note in the kitchen catches your attention.

Walking over you begin to read it.

HUMAN I KNOW WHAT YOU DID BACK THERE.

I AM GRATEFUL YOU DECIDED TO RESCUE ME BUT I KNOW THAT DECISION MUST BE CAUSING YOU GREAT PAIN.

WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD I BE TO LET YOU SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR DECISIONS BY HAVING ME REMIND YOU OF IT EVERYDAY WITH MY PRESENCE?

SO I, PAPYRUS, WILL LEAVE AND LET YOU LIVE YOUR OWN LIFE WITHOUT ME.

There is more written on the note but you cannot read it; the text is very small and scribbled. The paper is also damp which brings tears back to your eyes.

Papyrus had left and you doubted he’d come back. You spent the next few days wondering around the Underground looking for him but with no success, and eventually decide to leave him a note in his house and head towards the surface. You don’t know if he’s up there but it’s the only place left to go.

The Underground was deserted and has too many painful memories... Your only remaining friend didn’t appear to be there anyway, so what other choice was left?

Holding back tears you walk through where the barrier had been and head to the surface, not looking back.

You stay on the surface for just over a week, using what gold you have left to buy supplies in a nearby village and staying near the entrance to the Underground.

At the dawn of the 9th day as you walk back towards the Underground you spot a figure up ahead and stop.

They are looking at you with a faint smile, their orange scarf blowing in the wind as you run up and embrace him, Papyrus quickly returning the gesture.. You both sink to your knees before he begins to speak.

"HUMAN... I-I MISSED YOU. I THOUGHT YOU'D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME, BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE..."

You look up at him, both of you now crying together.

"I MISS SANS, AND UNDYNE, AND EVERYONE ELSE..." he says in a shaky voice, sobbing loudly. "I WISH THERE WAS A WAY TO BRING THEM BACK!"

You stare into his sockets for a few seconds before gently pushing him back.

'Do you mean that Papyrus?' you sign up at him. 'Even if it meant never getting to the surface?'

"YES, I DO" he replies after a moment of hesitation, uncertainty in his eyes

Considering your options you think back to your time in the Underground. You never really cared about reaching the surface yourself; the goal was always to set the others free, but it was not worth this price to get just one monster up here...

Gently pushing Papyrus back you get to your feet, Papyrus following suit shortly after. Walking a short distance you and Papyrus reach the edge of the mountain, a tall cliff right below. 

You go right up to the edge and stare down for a few seconds before turning to face Papyrus, tears streaming down your cheeks and a confused look in Papyrus's sockets.

'I will fix this Papyrus' you sign at him. 'I'll bring everyone back and we can stay in the Underground together alright?'

"B-BUT HUMAN, HOW ARE YOU-"

Before Papyrus even got a chance to finish you lean back and let yourself fall. The wind rushes past you as you plummet downwards, it will be mere seconds before you hit the ground.

Above you Papyrus is looking down the cliff, horror in his eyes. He doesn't understand what you are doing and he won't remember it either, but you know it's the right thing to do.

As you hit the ground your spine snaps, killing you almost instantly. The last image in your mind being that of a shocked Papyrus high above you, but the thought of him getting his family back brings a smile to your face as everything fades to black.

*RESET*


	5. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have chosen to save Sans.

Opening your eyes you can see the ceiling high above you and you stare at it for a few seconds before sitting up.

You look around but see no sign of anyone else being there. After getting to your feet you start to look around.

Sans... Where was he? Had it not worked?

Walking towards the surface you spot a figure up ahead wearing a blue hoody you recognise instantly. You begin to run but slow down to a walk as you near him, moving to stand beside him.

"Hey kid..." he says quietly while continuing to stare out at the landscape before him, a blue tear slowly rolling down his cheek.

You stand next to him watching the scene before you, the sun slowly beginning to set in the distance. There is complete silence for the next few minutes with only the occasional bird breaking it until Sans finally speaks again.

"Why me kid?" He asks. "Why not Papyrus, or Toriel, or anyone else?"

'I had to make a decision and I did... I'm sorry...'

"It's not your fault kid. You were thrown into an unfair situation... but..."

You move closer to him as you wait for him to continue, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Please kid, reset". He pleads while looking right into your eyes, tears streaming down his face now. "If getting to the surface means that everyone else has to dissapear, then it's not worth it."

You watch Sans for a few moments before embracing him, both of you crying and each taking comfort from the other.

'You're right Sans' you sign after letting him go, wiping your eyes in the process. 'I feel so selfish for not realising this sooner...' Giving him a shaky smile you continue. 'You'll need to kill me. I can't just reset on the spot'.

Sans stares at you with a sad expression for a few seconds before embracing you again. 

"Ready?" he asks. You nod quietly and brace yourself.

A single bone erupts from the ground and impales you all the way through your body.

"Thanks kid..." is the last thing you hear before blacking out.

*RESET*


	6. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have chosen to save Toriel.

"My child? Are you alright? Can you open your eyes for me?"

Looking up you can see Toriel hovering over you with a worried expression on her face. It soon changes to relief though as you carefully sit up.

"I'm so glad that you are finally awake. I was so worried."

'I'm alright..." you sign but even as you do tears are starting to form.

"Oh my child, I know what you had to do. Nobody should even be forced to make a decision like that, and I don't blame you child. It my my fault and not yours. If I hadn't come to try stop Asgore from taking your Soul then..." trailing off as she bent down she hugged you, tears also streaming down her face.

You hold the embrace for several minutes before looking back at Toriel.

'What now?' you ask her.

"I will take care of you my child, just like I promised you back at the Ruins. We'll gather what we need and head to the surface together".

Nodding slowly Toriel pulls you to your feet and you walk off back into the Underground together. For the next few days you gather supplies such as food, clothing and any gold you can find before walking into the sunlight, holding the hand of your new mother.

You and Toriel end up living together in a small cottage near Mt Ebbott, your gold being enough to provide you both with everything you need and more. 

Toriel doesn't reveal herself to the humans, fearful that they might take you away from her and instead you go into the nearby village to get supplies on her behalf.

Your friends still visit you in your dreams and you often wake up with tears in your eyes, and although Toriel's comfort always makes you feel much better it still hurts your soul to think about what happened. 

Eventually you come to a decision.

As much as you love living with Toriel, your guilt about everyone else having died for your 'happy ending' is too great. You want to fix things.

That evening you walk into Toriel's room after she has fallen asleep and give her a gently kiss, a tear rolling down your cheek, before quietly leaving the house.

You walk through the darkness into the surrounding forest until you reach a clearing.

The sky was completely clear with the full moon above shining brightly onto the field below. It was filled with Buttercups, the same type that killed Asriel's sibling Chara.

Walking into the middle of the field you sit down amongst a thick patch of the flowers, looking at the moon above for several minutes.

Taking a handful of the golden flowers you begin stuffing them into your mouth, grabbing more as soon as you've swallowed the first few. They taste horrible with a really strong bitter flavour, causing you to gag as you keep eating them.

After about 5 handfulls you begin to get dizzy but you keep going. Finally you fall over, your arms shaking as you loose feeling in your legs.

You simply lay there on your back staring up at the moon above as darkness slowly begins to creep into your vision.

You feel no regret as you lay there in pain, waiting for the end. Your friends would come back, and you could all become a family together. Toriel was a great mom to you, but it simply wasn't worth the sacrifice.

The moon and stars shining up above are hte last thing you see before darkness claims you into a peacefull abyss.

*RESET*


	7. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have chosen to SAVE Undyne.

"WAKE UP PUNK!" you hear someone shout as you feel yourself lifted off the ground, your eyes flying open to find Undyne right up in your face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

You try to sign to them but they are holding you by your shirt just next to your shoulders making it nearly impossible. They drop you to the ground and stare down at you angrily, waiting for an answer.

'I-I chose to s-save you...' you sign shakily, wondering if you made the wrong choice.

"WHY?! WHY ME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE SOMEONE ELSE LIKE PAPYRUS!?"

'I dont' know!' you sign angrily as you get to your feet. 'I had to make a choice and I did. I didn't want this!'

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED ALPHYS! OR PAPYRUS! NOT ME!" Undyne was in a rage by now and no longer cared. She simply wanted to take her anger out on something. "THEY DESERVED TO LIVE!"

"RAAAHHHH" she screamed and hurled energy spears at you with all her might.

You hadn't expected her to be happy about your decision, you yourself weren't happy about what you had to do, but you weren't expecting her to attack you.

Under the sudden onslaught on spears you were struck repeatedly, sinking to your knees. As you look up Undyne's left eye was flaring, the patch ripped off, and a final spear in her hand. It flew towards you and struck you straight in the chest, throwing you into instant darkness.

*RESET*


	8. Author's note

Hey guys.

I apologise that this was slightly rushed, but I hope you enjoyed my little 'pick your fate' story anyway and I just wanted to quickly talk about the endings.

Yes, all the endings result in a reset. Why? Because to me personally there is no 'happy ending' from this. Almost everyone in the Underground dissapears just so that you and another monster can get to the surface.

To me, that sacrifice is not worth it and therefore I believed that resetting would be the right thing to do in that situation. If you have any alternate view/opinions/ideas I would love to hear about them though.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I really appreciate your support!

\-----------------------  
Family isn't always blood.  
It's the people in your life who want you in theirs;  
The ones who accept you for who you are.  
The ones who would do anything to see you smile,  
And who love you no matter what.  
\-----------------------


End file.
